At the start of any type of motorcycle race, motorcycles are lined up at a stop at a starting line. A race begins when all motorcycles leave the starting line at the same time as fast as they can to get ahead of all the other users thus creating a major advantage for winning the race. Typically, motorcycles tend to wheelie immediately upon takeoff from the starting line in a race resulting in unpredictable traction and lower terminal speed which can contribute to a lower finishing result. To counter this, users lean forward at the start of the race, putting more weight on the front end, thus creating slightly better traction in the front tire which contributes to minimal higher speed. Unfortunately, simply leaning forward does not solve the problem of the front wheel lifting off the ground because the high acceleration and speed quickly shifts a user's weight toward the rear end causing the front end to lift.
Existing products have been developed to help solve the issue of the front tire lifting off the ground at the start of races. When engaged, these products allow a user to temporarily lock down front suspension travel which lowers front vehicle weight bias and dramatically prevents the front wheel from rising as much off the ground as without the device thus improving elapse times from the starting line to the first corner. These products are designed to disengage with further compression of suspension with normal braking or a bump significant enough to compress the suspension past the engagement tension on the device, relieving the suspension to function as normal.
One existing product is a pin and coil spring system. Pin and coil spring systems are susceptible to damage and being torn off the motorcycle in close racing situations. Pin and coil systems wear out quickly due to crucial component exposure to elements which leads to difficulty of engagement. The pin and coil spring design is difficult to engage or lock into hold down position due to requirement of exact timing needed to catch the pin with the receptacle.
Another existing product that used for limiting suspension is a magnetic trigger system. The magnetic trigger lever is vulnerable to being torn off in close racing situations. The magnetic trigger system is also difficult to engage into locked position that holds the suspension down due to requirement of exact timing to release the magnetic trigger and precise alignment required to line up the two parts of that device.
The trigger system also requires higher focus from a user in order to pull the trigger for engagement. A user must compress the suspension as the trigger must be pulled the opposite direction of the compression, whereas the suspension limiting device uses the user's inertia to the advantage and can be engaged with one swift movement of the user.
In addition, both existing product types mentioned require complete removal of the entire suspension component from the motorcycle to install the restraint ring.